The Princess and The Detective
by Derp the Derp
Summary: Alisa is the Princess of Acrylia, a small town in England. When her parents get assassinated, she has no choice but to move to the Wammy house. This is the tale of Alisa's funny, strange and mischievous adventures with Mello, Matt and the Great Detective L ...And though everything may seem fun in the beginning...the killer of her parents are still yet to be revealed...
1. Assassination

"Princess? But Papa and Mama are King and Queen! And I thought I wasn't the princess till I became an 18 year old!" "That is what I've come to explain, Milady…your parents are dead…I am so sorry…"

Even though Alisa was just 11, she understood the situation. Her father and mother were known for being harsh on the citizens of Acrylia, it wasn't surprising that their time came so early in their rein. Still, it was hard for Alisa to accept that fact. They were _her _parents after all.

"I see…so Papa and Mama are gone?" "…Yes, they are..." Tears welled up in her eyes. She's never felt so…strange before. Alisa knew her parents deserved it, but she didn't want them to be taken away from her so soon…

"…Who's going to take care of me now, Terry?" Terry kneelt down and hugged her tightly. She rarely got hugs from Terry, since her father always had something to do for him. But whenever he did have time, even if it were just a second, he'd hug Alisa. She was the only family he had, after his parents died in the Millennium War. And now, he was the only thing Alisa could consider family…

After what felt like an eternity of hugging, Terry let go. The 13 year old looked at Alisa with tears in his eyes. "Alisa, do you know who Mr. Wammy is?" She looked up at him with an expression of familiarity. "He's Papa's friend, right Terry?" Terry nodded.

"You're going to live with Mr. Wammy from now on, Alisa!" Terry tried to sound as happy as he could for Alisa, but she knew how crushed he was on the inside. "He'll be here in a few hours." Terry put on a forced smile, "And don't worry, I'll help you pack!" Alisa looked up at Terry, no longer as sad as she had been. "Terry, will you come and visit me every now and then?" Terry took Alisa's hand "Of course I will, Alisa!" He squeezed her hand and his smile turned more sincere. "You're the only person I have left! It's my duty to visit you!"

Alisa and Terry had just finished packing. They were sitting outside on the 2nd floor balcony, when Mr. Wammy arrived. His ink-colored limousine was parked right outside the castle grounds, as usual. Terry sighed and turned to look at Alisa. Leaving her with Mr. Wammy was not what he'd planned on doing, but he was fully aware of the consequences for keeping Alisa in Acrylia.

Terry felt a tug on his shoulder. "Terry? Mr. Wammy's here." Terry put on another forced smile and grabbed Alisa's suitcase. "Alright." He sighed. "Let's go, Alisa!" She replied with a nod.


	2. The Detective

"Alisa!" Mr. Wammy rushed to Alisa's side, "I heard the news…I am so very sorry, Alisa…" He knelt down and held Alisa's right hand, since Terry was holding her left hand. "It's okay Mr. Wammy" Alisa smiled "I'm fine! See?" She formed a funny grin that showed her teeth. "Oh, Alisa. You always bring the light in things." Mr. Wammy stood up and glanced at Terry.

"Terry! You've grown quite big!" Terry smiled and stared at the ground. "It's just been a week, Mr. Wammy." Mr. Wammy laughed. "A week can change anyone, Terry." Terry giggled. Mr. Wammy would always bring laughter to the castle. That's what Terry and Alisa liked most about him.

Mr. Wammy sighed and took the luggage Terry was carrying. "Come on, Alisa. It's time to go." Alisa hugged Terry one last time and took Mr. Wammy's hand. Alisa and Mr. Wammy got into the limousine, leaving Terry with an empty castle. "Good bye, Alisa."

As Mr. Wammy drove the limo, Alisa played around with the ice next to the wine cabinet in the back seat. "Mr. Wammy? What's a Bordeaux?" Mr. Wammy chuckled at the girl's curiosity. "A Bordeaux is a brand of wine, Alisa." Alisa picked the bottle up and tapped it twice. "It's so full!" "Mind you, it used to be fuller." Alisa turned around to see something hiding in the shadows. It looked like he was hiding back there on purpose. "Hi?" The black figure emerged out of the shadows. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, and light blue jeans. His hair was overly spiky and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"Hello. Alisa, I believe?" Alisa observed him for a while. He seemed to have a notepad in his hand. Without a second thought she assumed he was a Pedophile. "Mr. Wammy! There's a pedophile back here!" Mr. Wammy lowered the window that was separating the back seat and the front seat. He laughed for a little while. "Alisa, he is no pedophile." Alisa looked up at the man with the notepad and the bags under his eyes. "Then who is he?" The man stared back intently "I am L." Alisa immediately apologized for her silly behavior. She knew exactly who L was, and calling him a pedophile wasn't the right way to start getting to know him.

"I am so _so_ sorry! I didn't know the letter L looked like **you**! Please don't banish me into the land of no education!" Mr. Wammy laughed and slid the window back up, leaving a giggling L and a confused Alisa. "I'm not _that _L. I'm the **detective **L." Alisa scratched her head and L waited patiently. Finally after 5 minutes of thinking Alisa remembered who L _really_ was. "You're _L_! You're the greatest detective in the _world_! I can't believe I called you a pedophile!" She buried her head in her hands. "I am **SO** sorry!" L laughed and petted Alisa on the head.

How in the world could she have forgotten! She's admired L's detective work ever since she was 6! "A very amusing princess you are, Alisa." L's voice broke Alisa's chain of thoughts. She removed her hands from her face and looked up.

L was now sitting on the comfy leather seat next to the wine cabinet. He was motioning Alisa to come sit next to him. She slowly walked to the detective and took a seat next to him. "Alisa. I hope this isn't uncomfortable for you, but I need you to tell me what you saw that night." Alisa looked at L with wide eyes. "How did you know?" L smiled. "This is the least you can expect from me, Princess. Now tell me what you saw. Tell me what you saw the night your parents were assassinated."


	3. Friendships and Introductions

Um...I hope my story's been entertaining so far! It's my first time writing a story about Death Note...in fact it's my first time writing a story on this site! Please be kind when giving me suggestions...though I've received none so far...*goes into a corner and cries* Heheh, just kidding! So, umm...please give me suggestions and tell me what you think about the story! Thanks!

And**...I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE**.

* * *

"And that's it…I ran from the scene right after they shot Papa." L was writing every detail down. It seemed like he was in his own little world filled with writing and scribbling. Because he looked so occupied, Alisa decided on playing with the wine cabinet again. She flicked and tapped every single bottle at least twice. "Finished." Alisa turned her attention to the satisfied looking L. He seemed quite happy with what he had achieved. "Alisa, I promise to find the killers of your parents. But for now, you must stay in the Wammy House. This may sound overly controlling but I do **not** want you leaving the premises of the house." "So I can't go outside?"

"No. But you can _play_ outside, as long as you don't wander off onto the streets." "That sounds okay…" Alisa went back to flicking the wine bottles. "They will target you next Alisa…please be careful." Alisa flinched. Seeing her father get shot…and imagining herself getting shot gave her chills. "But do not worry. The Wammy House is safe. No one will be able to lay a finger on you as long as you stay there. I can guarantee you." Alisa held out her pinky. "Do you pinky promise that no one can get me?" "Not while you're in the Wammy House." Alisa shook her pinky in impatience. "Yes, I pinky promise." L took Alisa's pinky in his and squeezed it. Alisa did the same and once they unlocked pinkies, Alisa went back to flicking the wine bottles. _A very amusing princess indeed…_

Mr. Wammy lowered the window again. "We're here, Alisa!" Alisa finally stopped making music out of the wine bottles. She gasped at the building that was visible from the limo window. "It's huge!" She pressed her face against the window to see the building's full stature. "Come, Alisa. We need to get you settled in." L took Alisa's hand and sloppily put on his dirty, rugged sneakers. "Will I be staying here forever, L?" L grabbed Alisa's small luggage that was next to the limo door. "That's your choice, Alisa." He opened the door and stepped outside, hesitating a bit due to the brightness of the sun. Mr. Wammy had already gotten out of the front seat and was waiting at the entrance of the enormous house.

"Are you coming too, L?" L shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Alisa. I have to tend to the case of your parents' murder in my_ palace_." Alisa giggled. "Is it a _palace_ filled with computer screens?" L couldn't help but giggle to this as well. "I won't reveal the looks of my beautiful _palace_ so easily." The both of them started laughing as they headed for the entrance. L handed Alisa over to Mr. Wammy and let go of her luggage. "I'll be leaving now, Alisa." He smiled at the little girl. "Watari, make sure to bring strawberry shortcakes for the ride back to HQ." "Of course L." As L turned to leave the premises, Alisa grabbed his hand. "What is it, Alisa?" She shuffled around in her pocket and took out a piece of candy. "This is for you, L! It's for being my second ever friend!" L took the candy and once again patted Alisa on the head. "Thank you, Alisa. I shall cherish this until it enters my mouth." Alisa let go of L's hand and waved him goodbye with a huge smile on her face. L walked into the limo and closed the door behind him. "She said I was her friend…" He squeezed the small candy in his hand. "I finally have a friend…I finally have a friend!" He pranced around in his mind and took a seat next to the wine cabinet. _I've finally made my first friend!_

"I see you and L have become friends." Alisa nodded. She had never gone outside the castle grounds, and even if she did all the kids would bully her and yell at her for being the daughter of a tyrant. But L didn't yell at her or bully her. He made her feel happy and not weird. "I like L! He's a great friend!" Mr. Wammy picked up Alisa's luggage and opened the large doors of the Wammy house. All the boys and girls in the house stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Alisa.

She hid behind Mr. Wammy, too scared to face all of the eyes that were on her. "Go on Alisa. Don't worry about a thing." Alisa slowly emerged from behind Mr. Wammy. "H-hello. My name is A-Alisa." Suddenly all the kids ran to her and started asking her all sorts of questions. Alisa liked attention, but this was a bit too much for her. She let out a high-pitched giggle as one of the girls asked if they could draw her. "Now, now children. Give Alisa some space."

All of the kids dispersed, trying to keep their excitement in check. "Once I've finished showing Alisa her room, you can ask as many questions as your little hearts desire. Come now, Alisa" Alisa followed Mr. Wammy up the wooden stairs. She looked back at the crowd of kids and waved at them, surprisingly many of them waved back. Alisa turned back to Mr. Wammy and unknowingly squeezed his hand. Mr. Wammy silently giggled and lead Alisa to her room on the second floor of the Wammy House.

"This is your room, Alisa." Mr. Wammy opened the large wooden door as Alisa stared in awe. "Wow! This is so cool!" It seemed like she screamed this out too loud, since Alisa could hear the giggles of the children downstairs. "Well, Alisa. As much as I'd love to show you around, I must get going. L does not far well when he's left with a wine cabinet filled with strawberry wine." Mr. Wammy set Alisa's luggage down and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The room was colored a very light tint of peach and the floors looked like polished oak. Alisa liked how the bed faced the window and how the window's view was of a beautiful field dabbed with flowers here and there. She carried her luggage to the closet that was conveniently next to the door. She made a mental note to unpack later. Alisa noticed the study table that was a few spaces away from the closet and right across the bed. It had a lamp and a notepad with a pencil lying next to it on there. She walked to the table and sat down. Alisa picked up the pencil and immediately started drawing. She had always loved drawing ever since she was born.

_Knock knock knock_

Alisa turned her attention to the doorknob, which was slightly moving. She remembered what L had said about being careful, so she got into her ready position. As the door slowly opened, she took her sharp pencil and made up a karate pose. "Hiyah! Don't come any closer! I know **KARATE**!" The door had opened half way now and Alisa could see the person behind it. "Uh…that's a nice greeting?" It was a boy. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and matching black pants, and he was holding a chocolate bar. He had golden blond hair with bangs that almost touched his eyes, which were a light shade of blue. He looked a few years older than her. Alisa guessed that he was probably 13.

"Oh, hi!" Alisa put down the pencil and smiled at the stranger. "Nice to meet you! And sorry for the karate pose, I was just told to be careful!" The stranger tried not to laugh. "Nah, it's fine. Can I come in?" Alisa nodded and the boy slowly walked into the room. "Well I already know your name, so I guess it's time for me to tell you mine." Alisa gasped. "How did you know my name?!" She got back into her karate position, without grabbing her pencil. "Chill out. You introduced yourself in front of everyone, remember?" Alisa loosened up and giggled at her suspicions. The boy couldn't help but laugh too.

"So, what's your name, stranger?" The boy stopped laughing and bit into his chocolate bar. "My name's Mello."


	4. Memories

Hi everyone! So...this chapter is a _little_ **EMOTIONAL** and I really hope I've described the emotions enough! 'Cause seriously, what's an emotional story with the emotions?! I hope my story's been entertaining so far! And I really hope this chapter's shown my progress as a writer!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE.**

* * *

"Hello, Mello!" Alisa giggled. "What's so funny, new comer?" Mello bit into his chocolate bar again. "Your name rhymes with hello!" Mello sighed. He walked up to the giggling girl. They were just an inch away now, and Alisa had stopped giggling over the little _rhyme_. "Alisa, you are one **_weird_** kid." Alisa gave him a smile and shrugged. "Weird is my middle name." Mello took another bite into his chocolate bar and this time Alisa couldn't help but ask him for a bite. She hadn't eaten anything since last night. "You want a bite of my chocolate bar?" Mello raised an eyebrow.

"Yes please!" Alisa straightened her position. Mello thought about it for a while. His answer for Alisa was bonking her on the head. "Hey!" Mello pointed to his chocolate bar. "This chocolate bar tastes amazing. And I am **not** going to let _you_ take a bite out of it." Alisa crossed her arms. "Well then _I'm_ not going to let_ you_ take a bite out of my royal Chocó-puffs!" Mello flinched "You have Chocó-puffs with you?"

Alisa nodded. She had almost forgotten about the Chocó-puffs that Terry had packed for her, just in case she got hungry on the trip over to the House. "Uh…I'll give you a bite of my chocolate bar if you give me a Chocó-puff…" Alisa thought about the offer for a while. She only had 5 Chocó-puffs and she had decided on giving one to L the next time they met. "Well, I guess I _could_ give one to you…" Mello nodded furiously in agreement. "Alright, I'll give you a Chocó-puff!"

Alisa walked over to her luggage that was sitting on its side. She unzipped the luggage, and took out a metallic box. "Okay, Mello. The puffs are in here." Mello looked like his eyes were about to fall out. He seemed so desperate in getting his hands on a Chocó-puff that he didn't notice Alisa taking away his chocolate bar. Alisa slowly opened the metal box and Mello gasped at the huge Chocó-puffs that lay before him. He swiftly took a Chocó-puff and started sniffing it. Alisa guessed that he did this to make sure it was a _real _Chocó-puff and not the ones that had red bean on the inside. "You sure this is a **real** Chocó-puff?" Alisa nodded and closed the metal box. "I hate red bean just as much as you do, Mello." Mello took a small bite out of the Chocó-puff. "This **IS** a real Chocó-puff!" He took another bite, extremely satisfied with the deal he had just made. "How does it taste?"

Mello looked at Alisa with shining eyes. "It tastes **AMAZING**." Then he went back to savoring the chocolate filled bread wonder. Alisa took a bite into the chocolate bar Mello had given her. "Not bad…" After moments of chewing and asking each other questions about themselves, Mello and Alisa stood up from where they were sitting. "I didn't know your parents were assassinated…I'm sorry if I…hurt your feelings in any way." Alisa shook her head. "No, no! It's fine! And besides, you didn't hurt my feelings!" Mello smiled. "Well, I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Alisa." He turned around and headed for the door. "And thanks for the Chocó-puff!" Mello showed Alisa the half eaten Chocó-puff and headed out the door.

Alisa gasped. "Did I just make another friend?!" She gasped again. "I did just make another friend!" Alisa pranced around the room and fell onto the bed. "Whee! I actually made another friend!" She grabbed one of the pillows closest to her and climbed onto the bed. She clutched the pillow tightly and started jumping up and down and all around. "I can't **WAIT** to make more friends!"

_Chirp chirp chirp_

It was around 1 in the afternoon and Alisa had stopped jumping around on her bed. She had gotten surprisingly tired after just 10 minutes of jumping around. She was now curled up into a little ball, a pencil and a notepad in her hands. She wasn't sleeping, she was just thinking about what she'd seen yesterday night.

"Mama and Papa fought that night…" She wrote something on the notepad. "Mama said something about Papa going away forever…" She circled what she'd written. "Then Papa got shot…" Alisa wrote a huge question mark on top of the circle. "Is Mama the killer?" She thought about it for a long time. "But Terry said Papa _and_ Mama were killed…" Alisa gasped and sat up. "What if Mama placed _another _body at the scene of the crime?! A body that had the same weight and looks as Mama's!" She crossed the question mark out and drew another circle around what she had written.

"But…the only evidence I have is what I heard when Papa and Mama were fighting…and they **ALWAYS** fight…and it **ALWAYS** turns up the same! Mama finishing off the argument with a threatening statement and Papa angrily walking off to the study…" Alisa lied back down. She scribbled out the name that was written in the circle. "Mama wouldn't kill Papa…but…did Papa go too far that night?" Alisa looked down at the name that was scribbled out. She closed her eyes and tried to recreate the fight between her father and mother in her head.

_"You insolent little __**bitch**__! I gave you __**everything**__ you ever wanted, and you cheat on me with that pathetic lowlife of a knight?! How __**dare **__you!" Mama walked up to Papa. They were only a few feet away now. "You've __**never**__ paid any attention to me! You're too busy thinking about taxes and money and all that useless shit! You can't even provide any attention for your __**daughter**__!" _

_"I'm __**always**__ there for my daughter!" "Name __**one**__ time that you've been there for her!" "Well, I..." "__**See**__! You're always out working and gathering money! We don't __**need**__ any more money!" "Yes, we __**DO**__! It's for __**Alisa's**__ sake!" "ALL ALISA NEEDS RIGHT NOW IS A FATHER THAT CAN TAKE __**CARE**__ OF HER! AND THAT _'**PATHETIC LOWLIFE OF A KNGHT**' _CAN TAKE MUCH MORE CARE OF HER THAN ALL OF THIS SHIT YOU'VE DONE TO TRY AND TAKE CARE OF HER!" _

_SLAP_

_Papa slapped Mama! I have to do something to stop this! But…what do I do?! What _**can**_ I do?! "DO __**NOT**__ SPEAK UP TO ME, CAROLINE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY DAUGHTER! CONSIDER THAT __**KNIGHT **__A PEASENT FROM NOW ON!" Mama stood up and pushed Papa away. "AND CONSIDER YOURSELF BANISHED FROM THIS FAMILY __**FOREVER**__!" Mama walked out of the dining hall and into her bedroom. Papa let out a loud and angered sigh and headed for his study. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. _

_I slowly walked out of my hiding place, which was right in front of the dining hall. A black curtain covered the small spot and luckily, I found a small door in my room that lead to the place. "Papa…Mama…why do you always fight? Why can't it be like when I was younger? You two had gotten along so well…what happened?" I lowered my head and tried not to cry over the fight. They'd fought so many times before, and I hadn't cried then…so why am I crying now? _

_CLICK_

_It seemed like Papa unlocked the door of his study…should I go back into my room? Or should I stay here? "Alisa?" Papa had already come out of his study and was right next to me. "What are you doing awake at a time like this?" I quickly wiped my tears away and told him that I had a nightmare. "Oh, Alisa…" Papa carried me to my room and flicked on the lights. "I promise I'll stay here and protect you from any other nightmares. Now go to bed, sweetie. A princess needs her beauty sleep…" Papa smiled and grabbed a chair that was next to my tea table. _

_Before he sat down, he grabbed Mr. Poppins. "Alisa!" Papa was using his silly voice as he made Mr. Poppins do a little dance. "Mr. Poppins the Porcupine wants to cuddle you!" I tried to grab Mr. Poppins but Papa kept making him dance away "Papa!" Papa laughed and made Mr. Poppins sit on my head. "Oh, where has Alisa gone? I swear she was right in front of me a minute ago!" I laughed and grabbed Mr. Poppins before Papa could make him dance away again. I hugged Mr. Poppins tightly and lied back down. _

_"Papa?" Papa set his chair in front of my bed. "Yes, princess?" I looked into his eyes…Papa looked like he'd been crying… "Why aren't you here whenever I wake up?" Papa turned away. "It's because I have important work to do, sweetie." I nodded softly and held Papa's hand._

_ He turned back to me and messed up my hair. "I love you, Alisa." Papa kissed my forehead and flicked out the lights. "I love you too, Papa…"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 END******


	5. Mixed Emotions

If you're confused on why L isn't solving the Kira case, it's because there is no Kira case in this story. Ryuk never drops his Death Note, Light never finds it and L never takes on the case. Sorry I didn't mention this in the first chapter!

Also, I'd like to thank the people who've read this story up until chapter 4. I hope the story's not _too_ bad! Thanks for reading and I'd really appreciate any suggestions or anything!

Enjoy this chapter! _I hope Mello doesn't sound too weird..._

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE**

* * *

Alisa opened her eyes and looked at the notepad filled with scribbles. "Maybe Mama was the killer…" She sighed and wiped away the tears in her eyes, but the tears kept on coming. She let her tears run down her face. Whenever she tried rubbing them away, they would always come back. It frustrated her.

_Knock knock knock_

Alisa turned her attention to the door, wiping her tears away one last time. "Who is it?" The door opened and in came Mello. "It's me." Alisa forced on a smile and luckily her tears had dried up by the time Mello came in. "Hello, Mello!" Mello smiled and walked over to the bed. He took a seat next to Alisa. "So, me and Matt were playing some video games, and I thought maybe you'd want to…"

He stared at Alisa and it wasn't long before he noticed the tear stains on her face. "…you've been crying…" Alisa vigorously shook her head. "No I haven't!" Mello softly grabbed Alisa's shoulders. "…Alisa…I know it's hard for you to cope with your parents' deaths. But now you're here. With us and me! So cheer up, and show me that smile you gave me this morning! Alright?" Alisa looked at him for a while. She could sense how hard Mello was trying to cheer her up. Alisa giggled and gave him a more sincere smile.

"All-righty!" Mello grinned. He let go of Alisa's shoulders and grabbed her hand. "FINALLY! Now, come on! Let's go play some video games!" He dragged her out of her room and led her down stairs. The sun had gotten less bright and all the kids were now playing outside. The only people left in the building were Mello, Alisa and Matt…as well as some one else.

Mello guided Alisa to a big empty room with a huge plasma screen TV. "WOAH!" Alisa stared at the TV in awe. He let go of her hand and called out to Matt. "Matt! Come out and meet the new-comer!" Matt emerged from behind the giant flat screen. He was wearing a black cape and a scary Halloween mask. "BOO!" Alisa shrieked and covered her eyes. "MATT!"

Matt took off the mask and laughed at his victorious _ambush. _"Sorry about that! I just couldn't help myself! We haven't had a new-comer here in a _long _time, you know?!" Matt took off the scary mask and the black cape. "I'm Matt! And I like video games!" Alisa removed her hands from her eyes. Matt was in a long sleeved, T-shirt with red and black stripes. He had dark brown hair and green eyes that were hidden behind a pair of goggles with an orange lens. She giggled and bowed her head. "I'm Alisa! And I like making friends!" Matt walked up to her and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Alisa!" Alisa shook his hand and grinned. "Nice to meet you too, Matt!"

"Okay!" Mello set his hand on Alisa's shoulder. "Now that we've gone through the introductions, let's play some games!" Matt let go of Alisa's hand and winked at Mello. "Yeah! Let's play some games! Alisa, you're playing too, right?" Alisa nodded. "Yup!" Matt gave her a thumbs-up. "Cool!"

Mello firmly kept his hand on Alisa's shoulder as they followed Matt to the PS2 console that was placed in front the flat screen. There were 2 controllers plugged into the console. "Sorry, Alisa. But there are only 2 controllers." Matt glanced at Mello. "BUT…you can share with Mello, right?" Mello glared at Matt. Alisa looked at the controller then at Mello, luckily he had stopped glaring at the same time. "Sure, I can!" Matt chuckled. "Awesome! Now let's play!" Mello let go of Alisa.

"So, what're we gonna play?" Matt reached into his shirt and pulled out a game . "Sonic Riders, baby." Alisa's eyes widened. "WOAH! I THOUGHT SONIC RIDERS WASN'T OUT FOR THE PS2 YET!" Matt laughed. "Alisa, you have A LOT to learn about me." Matt opened the cover and took out the disk. "You ready, people?" Alisa furiously nodded and Mello laughed. "Just put the disk in, Matt!" Matt started up the PS2 and slowly put in the disk. "Let the gaming begin."

It was 4 in the afternoon now. Matt, Mello and Alisa played for 3 hours straight, without rest. Other than Mello and Alisa taking turns to play. All the kids had come back inside and were watching them play. It was a match between Matt and Mello, and so far Matt was winning. "Go Matt!" Some yelled. "Go Mello!" Some screamed. Alisa was watching intently as Mello caught up to Matt. She tightened the grip on her black shorts.

"WOW!" All the kids gasped as Mello crossed the finish line, leaving Matt in the dust. Alisa's jaw dropped. Everyone congratulated Mello on the amazing win. "Mello, that was so cool!" and "Teach me how to do that, Mello" could be heard everywhere. Alisa broke through the crowd and gave him a big hug. "Great job, Mello!" The crowd kept on yelling out compliments, not noticing the hug Alisa had given Mello.

Alisa gave him a big smile. "And thanks for cheering me up!" She turned around and dispersed from the crowd. Mello's cheeks turned a bright pink. He covered his face and ran from the crowd. "Mello! Where are you going?!" The crowd tried to find him, but he was nowhere in sight. They searched for a while longer, but soon the kids just gave up and went back to their daily routines.

Mello sighed with relief. If he hadn't hidden in this storage room, he would've died of embarrassment in front that huge crowd. "She hugged me…" Mello slapped himself. "What am I thinking?! She's new! She just ARRIVED here! I know NOTHING about her past! What if she has a boy friend or something?!" Just the thought of it made him boil with envy. Mello slapped himself again, this time harder. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! YOU JUST MET THIS GIRL, TODAY! AND YOU'RE FALLING FOR HER ALREADY?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD, MELLO?!" He groaned with frustration. "Ugh…what in the HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

_Knock knock knock_

Mello shushed himself and covered his mouth. "Mello, I know you're in there." Mello kept still. He swore he'd heard Matt. "Come on, Mello, it's me! Now open up! No one's out here!" He sighed and went up to the door.

_Click_

Mello peeked outside. He didn't see anyone there…that meant only one thing. "BOO!" Mello glared at Matt. "Matt, you HAVE to stop doing that." Matt frowned. "You're no fun when you're in love, Mello!" Mello's eyes widened and he quickly dragged Matt inside. He locked the door once Matt entered the room. "Oh ho! So you ARE in love!" Mello opened his mouth to say something, but Matt shushed him before he could speak. "Mello, no need to tell me. I already know." Matt winked at him. Mello rolled his eyes and slapped Matt's finger away.

"Alright, alright! Let's talk!" Matt sat down next to the door. "So, what's up?" Mello sat down next to Matt and let out a huge sigh. "I think I like Alisa." Matt raised an eyebrow. "Like? Or _LOVE_?" Mello punched Matt in the arm. "Ouch!" Matt rubbed his now bruised arm. "I'll take that as _LOVE_." Mello glared at Matt. "You gonna listen to me or not?" Matt chuckled. "I'm _ALL_ ears, buddy." Mello smiled at the thought of talking about Alisa.

His eyes widened. "DAMMIT! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! THIS GIRL! I JUST MET HER TODAY AND I _LIKE _HER! UGH! THAT WORD JUST MAKES ME WANNA PUKE!" Matt laughed at how hard his friend was trying to accept his own feelings. "Dude, it's okay. Maybe your mind sensed something really nice from her the minute you met?" Matt snapped his fingers. "Maybe it's love at first sight!"

Mello's jaw dropped. "LOVE. AT FIRST SIGHT." He laughed maniacally at the thought. "Are you KIDDING me?! You really BELIEVE in that kind of stuff?" Matt grinned. "Yup. TOTALLY do." Mello looked at Matt, awe-struck. "Look, Mello, how else can you explain it?" Mello shrugged, then he immediately took it back and crossed his arms. Matt laughed. "See? There's no other way to explain it! You've been struck by cupid, my friend!" Mello buried his face in his legs. He couldn't bother wasting his energy on Matt. "Now, let's test your _LOVE_ for Alisa. Tell me how you feel whenever she's with you." Mello looked up at Matt.

"Matt, we just met TODAY. How in the name of HECK am I supposed to know what feelings pop up whenever she's _WITH_ me." Matt winked at Mello. "You went to her room today, didn't you? Tell me how _you_ felt when you MET her." Mello let out a soft sigh. "I felt really weird about her when we met. I mean, she was doing a frigging karate pose! But…after we talked and got to know each other, she seemed more patient and caring." Matt nodded. "Cool. Now tell me how _she_ made you feel when you guys first met." Mello shrugged. "She made me feel comfortable, like I was her brother. And she made me feel warm and fuzzy…like I was being hugged by a big bear."

Matt nodded again. "Interesting…" He closed his eyes for a moment then re-opened them. "You're in love with her. NO DOUBT. YOU ARE _SO_ IN LOVE WITH HER." Mello stared at the ground, he didn't hear what Matt said. He was just thinking. _Does she have a boyfriend? Maybe a past lover? What about a brother? Her personality reflects it…_

Matt snapped his fingers in front of Mello's face. "Hello! EARTH TO MELLO!" Mello jumped. Matt laughed at the love-struck boy. "OH, YOU ARE SO IN LOVE." Mello smacked Matt in the face. "I. AM. NOT. Now, I gotta go." Matt rubbed his stinging nose and raised an eyebrow. "Go where, LOVER BOY?" Mello rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. "To my ROOM, Matt." He stepped outside. "It's late, and I wanna get some rest. Alright, ANTI-SOCIAL BOY?" Matt and Mello laughed at the joke. "Alright." Matt got up and placed a hand on Mello's shoulder. "But if you're gonna go talk to Alisa, call me. 'Kay?" Mello rolled his eyes.

"_So you can make fun of me while I talk to her?_" Matt chuckled. "Nice sarcasm. But you know _exactly_ why." Mello put his hands in his pockets. "Of course I do. I'm Mello! There's nothing I DON'T know." Matt leaned against the wall. "Except how Alisa feels about _you_." Mello started blushing. He punched Matt in the arm and put his hands back in his pockets. "Shut up, Matt…" Matt laughed and crossed his arms. "What ever you say, Lover Boy." Mello quickly walked up the wooden stairs that were in front of him. He rushed past Alisa's room and stopped at the room next to it.

_Why is her room so close to mine? _He opened his room door, closed it, locked it and immediately collapsed onto his bed. "Ugh…I HATE LOVE." He closed his eyes and replayed today's events over and over again… _I wonder if she has a boyfriend_…

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 END**


	6. Shadows

Have you guys heard of IB? If you haven't, GO CHECK IT OUT. It's an AMAZING game and the sound track was what inspired me to write this chapter. ;_; I hope it's good and I hope you enjoy it! And I hope my story's entertained you so far! I hope I didn't make Mello sound too weird ^^"

Also, I got _the story _form this website: /story/little-red-riding-hood/ It's a pretty cool site for stories and shizz. :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE**

* * *

It was 9 at night and Alisa was downstairs in the Wammy library, finding a particular book to read. All the kids had gone back into their rooms and the sky had become completely dark. Echoes of Alisa's footsteps were the only sounds that could be heard throughout the whole house.

The hollow, dim lit library was painted a deep almond color. The room had two lamps near it's entrance and a lamp in front and at the end of each of the large bookshelves that were placed in the middle of the room. There were small bookshelves in the room as well, one touching the left side of the room and another touching the right side. There was an old looking computer at the end of the room, which was next to a large rectangular shaped window. The room was quite symmetrical, have it be described in one word.

"I wonder if they have it here…" Alisa slowly walked to the third bookshelf, the last one, and observed each book carefully. She stopped right before she reached the end. "They do have it!" Alisa kept her voice as quiet as possible, so she wouldn't disturb anyone. She slowly slipped the book out and held it in front of her. The book was an antique copper color. It's spine had the title written on it in old English font. The cover of the book had a picture of a little girl in a bright red hood leaving her cottage. Right above that picture was another title, which read Little Red Riding Hood.

Alisa clutched the book in her arms and quietly made her way out of the library. She slowly walked through the dark hallway, making sure she didn't trip on the toys that were lying around. Alisa giggled as she passed the room with the large plasma screen TV. She remembered how Matt had scared her and how Mello had won the race at the last minute.

Alisa walked on a bit further and passed a small door, there was a golden plaque on it that said "Storage Room". She turned to the wooden stairs that were across the room. The small lamp above the steel handrail was turned off, meaning Alisa had to watch her step to avoid slipping or falling. She tightly gripped the rail as she walked up the dark-wooden steps.

Alisa opened her room door and walked inside, quietly closing the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and laid down, pulling its covers up to her waist. She set the book down onto her lap and began reading it silently. _Once upon a time, there was a little girl whose name was Little Red Riding Hood. She lived in a small cottage near a big forest with her mother. _

_One day, Little Red Riding Hood's mother said to her, "Take this basket of goodies to your grandma's cottage, but don't talk to strangers on the way!" Promising not to, Little Red Riding Hood skipped off. On her way she met the Big Bad Wolf who asked, "Where are you going, little girl?" "To my grandma's, Mr. Wolf!" she answered._

_The Big Bad Wolf then ran to her grandmother's cottage much before Little Red Riding Hood, and knocked on the door. When Grandma opened the door, he locked her up in the cupboard. The wicked wolf then wore Grandma's clothes and lay on her bed, waiting for Little Red Riding Hood._

Alisa stopped in the middle of the story. "I remember when Mama read this to me…" She smiled and turned the page, now imagining her mother's voice narrating the story.

_When Little Red Riding Hood reached the cottage, she entered and went to Grandma's bedside. "My! What big eyes you have, Grandma!" she said in surprise. "All the better to see you with, my dear!" replied the wolf. "My! What big ears you have, Grandma!" said Little Red Riding Hood. "All the better to hear you with, my dear!" said the wolf. "What big teeth you have, Grandma!" said Little Red Riding Hood. "All the better to eat you with!" growled the wolf pouncing on her. _

_Little Red Riding Hood screamed and the woodcutters in the forest came running to the cottage. They beat the Big Bad Wolf and rescued Grandma from the cupboard. Grandma hugged Little Red Riding Hood with joy. The Big Bad Wolf ran away never to be seen again. Little Red Riding Hood had learnt her lesson and never spoke to strangers ever again._

Alisa giggled and closed the book. She wasn't one for reading fairy tales, but whenever she couldn't sleep her mother would read her one, whether she liked it or not. Little Red Riding Hood was the most recent one her mother had read to her, and it was Alisa's favorite by far.

Alisa placed the book down on the windowsill and looked out at the large field dabbed with flowers. The dark, moonless sky made it hard for her to see the beautiful field, but she liked the darkness. It comforted her in the eeriest way. Alisa started to hear a pitter patter of rain on the window. She clutched her covers tightly and curled up into a little ball. Alisa loved rain just as much she loved moonless nights.

As she was about to fall asleep, she noticed something move in the field. She sat up and looked closer at the strange shadow. Alisa's eyes widened and she let out a loud gasp. Her eyes started tearing up badly as she stared straight at the dark shadow. "T-that shadow…I-it's him! The one that shot Papa! H-he's here! H-he's HERE!" Alisa quickly backed away from the window, tears falling rapidly from her eyes.

She backed away too far and hit the floor with a thud. She turned away from the window and covered her ears. _GO AWAY! _She brought her legs up to her chest. _STAY AWAY FROM ME! _Alisa started shivering and shaking. _DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! _She heard a gunshot, then another, then another. _STOP IT! _She heard the screams of her father. _PLEASE! _Alisa clenched her teeth and tightened the grip on her ears. "GO AWAY!"

Mello sprang up from his bed. He was sure he'd heard Alisa scream. He pulled off his blanket and swiftly ran out of his room. _Alisa! What made you scream like that?! _Mello grabbed Alisa's room door and pulled it open, impatiently. He saw Alisa on the floor, shivering and shaking like she'd just seen a ghost. He silently closed the door, making sure not to startle her. "Alisa…" Mello reached out to touch Alisa's shoulder. She flinched, and started to shiver even more.

Mello took a deep breath in. He grabbed Alisa's shoulders. "Alisa, tell me what you saw." Alisa looked up at Mello. Her face was covered in tears. "T-the window…he's here…the person who killed my parents…is here…" Alisa started hiccupping over her own words. Mello let go of her shoulders. He stood up and gave her a small smile. "Alisa…it's alright. I…" Mello thought about what he was about to say. He sighed. "I'll stay here…and guard your room, tonight." Mello was fully aware that what Alisa saw was just a hallucination. No one except Quillsh Wammy, Roger Ruvie and L knew where the orphanage was located.

Alisa looked up at him, tears still falling from her eyes. "Mello…" Her shivering became less ravage and she had stopped covering her ears, but the tears were still falling, now heavier than before. "You don't need to do that…for me." She stared at the ground. Scared of what she was about to say, thinking that if she said it…it might come true. "I don't want my friends…to feel my problems…I don't want them…getting hurt…or worse. **Killed**." Mello stared at Alisa. She was just like him. Never wanting to face problems with others, just alone. By themselves.

Mello took Alisa's hands in his. He didn't care about the blushing or the silly emotions anymore. All he cared about, was keeping Alisa safe and away from danger. "You can't always face problems by yourself, Alisa. Sometimes, you need help." Mello stared into Alisa's eyes. "Trust me…I've been there." Alisa stared back at Mello. Her tears had dyed down a bit and her cheeks had gotten less red. She squeezed his hands and he winced at the surprising action. "…Alright…" Alisa loosened the grip on Mello's hands and sighed. She put on a small smile. "Maybe I was just overreacting about that shadow…it might have just been my brain playing tricks on me!" She jokingly bonked her head and stuck out her tongue.

Mello chuckled and helped her up. "I can't even find the right words to describe you, Alisa." He guided her over to her bed. "You're just **TOO** strange." Alisa giggled and laid her head down on the pillows. "I'll take that as a compliment!" Mello pulled the covers over Alisa. She shuffled around for a few seconds, but stopped once she felt comfortable. Alisa looked at Mello, who was now going up to the door.

_CLICK_

Mello walked back to the bed and sat down on the floor. He later noticed the troubled look on Alisa's face. "What's up, Alisa?" Alisa scooted up a bit. She was now closer to the edge of the bed. "You won't be comfortable on the floor, Mello!" Mello looked at her, surprised at what she was asking him to do. "Are you asking me to…SLEEP with you?!" Alisa nodded. "You get more irritated and angry if you sit on the floor!" Alisa put her finger up in the air "Also, it's rude to make adults sit on the floor while you sleep in a cozy bed!" Alisa pointed at Mello. "And your butt will start to hurt!" Mello looked at her with a crazed expression.

"But what does that have to do with me SLEEPING with you?!" Alisa sighed and flicked Mello in the head. "It isn't called SLEEPING with me if you just sit next to me on a bed!" Mello rubbed his forehead. She was right, sleeping with each other usually meant both people were sleeping beside each other. Alisa was just asking him to sit next to her, while she slept. Mello sighed and pointed at Alisa. "So what you're saying is, I'm not sleeping with you." Alisa nodded. "I'm just sitting next to you while you're asleep." Alisa nodded again.

Mello smirked and flicked her in the forehead. "Hey!" he snickered and climbed up onto the bed, taking a seat next to the window…where Alisa had seen the _shadow_. Alisa rubbed her forehead and laid her head back down onto the pillows. "Good night, Mello!" Mello looked at Alisa, whose head was the only thing visible. "Night, Alisa." Mello turned to face the window, which was covered in rain. He hadn't noticed the pouring rain or the moonless night. He was too occupied with…other things.

Mello listened to the sounds of the rain. _Pitter-patter, pitter-patter. _He rested his head on the window and stopped thinking for a while. He hadn't felt this calm in a long time. Mello peered at Alisa, who was fast asleep. The collar of her cream colored pajamas were the only thing he could see, other than her short smooth-looking hair. He sighed and turned back to the window. The rain was getting less heavy now, and Mello was almost able to see the large field.

He closed his eyes for a minute, trying to picture what he would do tomorrow. _Maybe I'll play soccer with Alisa, if it doesn't rain. _He silently chuckled. _Maybe I'll play with her in the rain…she might like that, considering her reactions toward it. _Mello opened his eyes and glanced at Alisa, who wasn't in her bed anymore. He flinched. _When did she get up?! _He looked at the door, which was strangely half-open now. _And since __**WHEN**__ was the door open?! _He rushed out the room. _What the __**HELL**__ is going on NOW?!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 END**


	7. Nightmare

I hope this chapter doesn't sound too rushed... ;_; I'm really sorry for not updating in a while...I've just been experiencing a HUGE writer's block for the past few days (STUPID WRITER'S BLOCKS) I'll try my best to update the next chapters as quick as possible! ENJOY THE STORY AND THE CHAPTERS! Feedback would be much appreciated too! :DD

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE**

* * *

Darkness was all Mello could see. No light, no shadows, just pitch black. "Shit." He reached out to feel his surroundings, but there was nothing in front of him…or so he thought. Mello took a step forward, immediately plummeting down an unseen flight of stairs. He stumbled down the stairwell for what seemed like an eternity, before landing painfully on the solid, wooden floor. Mello groaned and tried to stand up, when he suddenly felt a hand on his head.

Before he could react, his head struck the ground. HARD. The attacker removed his hand from Mello's head and was about to strike again, when Mello bolted up and ran. He didn't know _where_ he was running or _what _he was running from, but he did know one thing. That _thing _was trying to kill him. Mello kept running and running. Every breath he took, stung his throat. But he knew that if he stopped, that thing would catch him and kill him.

Mello felt something grab his arm. He could feel it's nails digging deep into his skin. Ripping through his flesh. He let out a pained cry. He broke free from it's iron grip, a large amount of skin torn away from his right arm. Mello ran, faster than he did before. Faster than he'd ever run in his entire life. All he could think of now was how he would be able to survive this. And where _it_ took Alisa. He clenched onto his right arm. It was covered in blood._ Mello…_

Mello looked up. It was barely audible, but he'd heard it. He'd heard Alisa calling out his name. He ran faster. Mello was fully aware that he was at his limit, but he just wanted to get out of this hellish nightmare. He saw a light up ahead. _Mello. _Her voice was getting louder, and the light was getting brighter.

Mello could feel the rays of white on his skin. He reached out to touch the light, when something gripped his throbbing right arm. He fell to the ground. It took his arm and twisted it behind his back. He screamed in agony. Mello struggled as hard as he could to break away, but it just twisted his arm further back. Mello heard a loud crack in his shoulder.

He screamed, never had he felt pain like this before. Suddenly, it let go of his arm, mocking Mello. But he didn't care anymore. Freedom was right ahead, and he wasn't going to gamble it just to fight this _thing._ He sprang up and ran towards the light. _Mello! _He could smell the blood on his arm, he could feel the sharp pain in his throat, but he kept going. He was going to survive this, no matter what.

Mello felt a strong kick to his back. He hit the ground, face first. He tried to get back up, but it was stepping on his back. The soles of it's shoes were digging into his back, almost crushing his spine. _Mello!_ He couldn't stand to hear Alisa so worried. Mello tried to escape, clawing away at the ground to try and slip away but _it_ didn't give in. He could hear his spine slowly crack, as it applied more pressure onto his back. Mello could feel hot blood run down his mouth, He could feel his right arm bleeding out, he could feel his left hand's finger nails peel off as he tried to slip away from this _thing _that was trying to kill him. He howled in pain. Every second, was another level of pain.

_Mello!_ He looked up and stared into the bright light. He was so close…yet so far. The thing grabbed Mello by the collar and turned his body away from the light to face _it_. Suddenly, something shone in it's hands. Mello's eyes widened. It was a knife, and it was aimed right for his head. Mello squirmed in the thing's grasp. He punched it and he kicked it, but the thing wouldn't budge…and the knife was still aimed at Mello's head.

It struck Mello, and in a split second everything was over…almost. Mello slipped out of his black, long-sleeved shirt and ran for the light. He closed his eyes, and jumped into the clear, white tunnel.

Mello re-opened his eyes and saw nothing but bright white. He couldn't feel his injuries nor could he feel any pain. He only felt warmth and comfort. Mello felt a slight tug on his hand and turned to see Alisa. _You're finally here…_He smiled at her and she smiled back. He squeezed her hand and closed his eyes, wishing for this feeling to never end.

Mello bolted awake. He held his throbbing head and sighed. "It was just a dream…" He peeked to Alisa, who was still sleeping soundly. He smiled and silently chuckled. He had to admit, she looked _kind of_ cute while she was asleep.

Mello turned his head to the window, which was now covered in a light mist. He softly exhaled and laid his hand on the cold window. He could see a faint tint of blue in the dark-grey sky. The birds had started chirping their sweet, harmonious melodies, and the dull sun was close to visible from beneath the deep grey clouds.

He removed his hand from the misty window. "Must be around 5 now…" He listened closely to the soft chirpings of the birds. It was the only thing that could take his mind off everything. Alisa slowly opened her eyes. She saw Mello leaning on the cloudy window. She silently giggled and rubbed her tired eyes. She could sense how calm Mello was, and she didn't want to ruin it with her loud, booming voice.

An hour had passed and Alisa was still lying in bed, fascinated by the sight of a calm Mello. She brushed her bangs away and shifted closer to the daydreaming boy. He seemed so peaceful and relaxed. She was about to rub her sore eyes when she felt a sneeze come on. Alisa squeezed her nose and held her breath, but that couldn't hold back the strong sneeze. "Ah…Ah…Ah-CHOO!" Mello quickly spun around at the surprising sound. "ALISA?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN AWAKE?!" Alisa giggled and softly pulled her cheeks. "An hour!" Mello's face turned a light pink.

"WELL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'D WAKEN UP?!" Mello gently punched her in the head. Alisa chuckled and pushed his hand away. "You looked so calm, looking out the window!" She smiled and scratched her head. "I didn't want to ruin the mood with my loud babbling!" Mello flushed. Alisa could notice the bright shade of red on his cheeks. She sat up and leaned in closer to Mello. "Hey, Mello! You look like you have a fever!"

Alisa brushed Mello's thick bangs away with her small hands. She rested her forehead against his and stared at the shocked boy. Mello sat there, burning up more and more. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Mello! You're burning up!" Alisa raised up both her hands and rested them on Mello's hot, red cheeks. "Come on! We gotta get you to a first-aid kit!" Mello was at the verge of fainting now. Another intense moment, and he might just die from all the blushing and burning up. Just as Alisa was about to remove her hands and forehead from Mello's face, the door banged open.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" It was Matt. The 12 year old was in his orange and white striped pajamas. His goggles were tilted, one of the lenses was on his left eye and the other was on his right cheek, but he didn't seem to care. He looked far too excited to notice anything. "GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS TOMORROW!" Alisa removed her hands from Mello's face and spun around to face the over-excited boy, while Mello just glared at him. Sure, he was about to faint, but he kind of _liked _that feeling.

Matt did a little dance and pointed his finger at Alisa and Mello. "IT'S HALLOWEEN!" Alisa gasped and dashed up to Matt. "REALLY?!" Matt grabbed Alisa's shoulders and shook her back and forth. "REALLY!" Alisa laughed danced along with Matt. "YAY!" Mello let out a small sigh and chuckled. "It's just Halloween, guys!" Matt stopped dancing and stared at Mello, awestruck. "JUST HALLOWEEN?!" Matt grabbed Mello off the bed and spun him around the room by his shoulders. "**JUST HALLOWEEN**?! MELLO. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST SAID?" Mello laughed as Matt threw him back down on the bed.

"When did Halloween get so EXCITING for you?" Matt face-palmed himself. "DUDE. TWO NEW GAMES. THAT'S ALL I'M GONNA SAY." Mello started laughing as Matt went back to dancing around with Alisa. He grinned and watched as the two happily pranced around the room. _Just HOW can those two be so hyper at a time like this?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 END**


	8. Costumes

;_; Haven't updated in a while, have I? Heh heh heh...I AM **SUPER MONDO** SORRY ABOUT THAT. I GOT** EXTREMELY** LAZY AND THAT IS **ENTIRELY** MY FAULT. IM SORRY, IM SORRY, I AM SO **SO** SORRY. ;_; Sorry...

Anyway, this chapter is KINDA short so I'm sorry about that too...BUT it's GOOD. And SUSPENSEFUL. And GOOD. So please enjoy! Feedback would be very much appreciated! ;U; HAHAH! LAZINESS...AM I RIGHT?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE**

* * *

After ten minutes of constant dancing, Matt and Alisa joined Mello on the bed. They were sitting in a small circle, talking about what they were going to wear for Halloween. "OKAY. So, **HALLOWEEN**. I know what _I'M_ dressing up as." Matt stood up and trudged around sleepily. He looked like a mix of a mummy and a retarded zombie. "How about you guys?" He sat back down on the bed and pointed at the two.

"Well, _I'm_ dressing up as a vampire." Mello brushed his bangs back and put on a devilish grin. Matt fiercely shook his head and crossed his arms. "NO, NO, **NO**! Vampires are **SUCKY**." He nudged Alisa. "Get it, Alisa? _SUCKY_." She and Matt giggled at the little pun. Mello sighed and laid his hands onto his lap. "Well. I'm out of ideas."

Matt wrapped his arm around Mello, then did the same to Alisa. "Don't worry, buddy. We'll find a costume for you." He turned to Alisa, his hands still wrapped around the two. Mello tried to keep himself from yelling out at Matt. But he knew how anti-social Matt was and trusting a new kid this quickly, meant he was just trying to make friends.

"So, Alisa. What'll _you _dress up as?" Alisa stroked her chin. "I really don't know...maybe I'll dress up as an old witch." Alisa giggled crossed her legs. "What do you guys think?" Mello and Matt looked at each other, both raising an eyebrow. Matt turned to Alisa, raising another eyebrow. "YOU. A _GIRL_. Is asking us _MEN_ on what, again, YOU. A _GIRL_. Should wear."

Matt and Mello started laughing at the silly thought. No girl would _ACTUALLY_ **LET** a boy _CHOOSE_ their wardrobe for them. Alisa giggled along. "No, really! What do you guys think I should wear? Boys know what girls look best in, right?" The boys' eyes widened. While Matt was trying to stop himself from giggling like a little schoolgirl, Mello tilted his head to face Alisa. "You're ACTUALLY asking us to choose your costume?" Alisa smiled and nodded. "Yup!" Mello's jaw dropped.

Matt stopped laughing after a few minutes and stared at Alisa. "Alisa. I know the PERFECT costume for you." He adjusted his tilted goggles and pointed at her like he had a gun in his hands. "You should be a ZOMBIE HUNTER! Hunting down zombies like me and Mello!"

Mello backslapped Matt in the noggin. "No, Matt." He shook his head. "And _WHEN_ did I agree on becoming your zombie SIDEKICK?!" Alisa sat back and watched intently as Matt and Mello fought over why Mello should become a zombie. "**YOU** _WALK_ LIKE A ZOMBIE!" Matt flung his arms in the air. "**YOU** _SMELL_ LIKE ONE!" Mello jabbed his finger at Matt's chest. "THAT **HURT**! EMOTIONALLY _AND_ PHYSICALLY!" Matt rubbed his stinging chest. "WELL, I'M SORRY."

Mello patted Matt on the back. He was expecting an "It's okay" from the boy, but instead he got a punch to the face. "MATT!" Matt laughed at the sight of Mello holding his, now bruised nose. "Now we're **EVEN**!" Mello furiously flapped his arms around. "HOW IS PUNCHING ME IN THE NOSE CONSIDERED **EVEN**?!" Alisa laughed as Mello ranted on and on about how he didn't hurt Matt as much as Matt hurt him. "AND ANOTHER THING!" Matt placed a hand on Mello's face, trying as hard as he could to not laugh his butt off. "Dude…I think we've forgotten something." He put on a stupid-looking smile and pointed at Alisa, who was still watching the two boys fight. Mello stopped ranting and turned to the little girl. "Right…"

Matt and Mello leaned in closer to Alisa. "What should she wear…" Alisa was still sitting in silence, staring off into space. She wasn't dozing off or thinking about anything at all. She was just sleepy…and hungry. "I'm hungry…" Matt snapped his fingers. "THAT'S IT!" Mello turned to Matt. "What's it, dude?" Matt grabbed Alisa by the shoulders. "SHE SHOULD BE A GHOST!" Mello shot him a confused look. "_Why?_" Alisa tapped her fingers on her cheek. "Actually…that kinda MAKES** SENSE**!" SHE broke away from Matt's grip and jumped off the bed.

"LOOK AT ME!" She twirled around. Her oversized pajamas puffing up as she increased her twirling speed. "I'd look **PERFECT** as a ghost! WOULDN'T I?!" Matt nodded at the sight of Alisa accepting his suggestion. "So, it's settled. ALISA IS A SOUL EATING, SHORT HAIRED GHOST." Alisa fell to the ground out of dizziness. Matt pointed at Mello.

"MELLO IS, unfortunately, A WITCH." Mello flicked Matt in the ear. Matt laughed and held his vibrating ear. "I mean a SERIAL KILLER." Mello nodded in agreement. "AND I AM A ZOMBIE." Matt flopped off the bed and walked over to the large wooden door, passing a light-headed Alisa. "Since I now know what costumes you guys'll be wearing," He opened the door and slipped out. "I'll be taking my leave!"

Matt closed the big door behind him, leaving Alisa and Mello alone. "So," Mello walked over to Alisa and gave her a hand. "what do you wanna do now?" Alisa took Mello's hand and put on a smirk. "It's HALLOWEEN tomorrow, ain't it?" Mello set his hand on Alisa's head. "You got something in mind, Alisa?" Alisa formed an 'Evil Pyramid' with her fingers. "I want…to play a LITTLE GAME…"

_Ding-dong ding-dong_

A loud ringing of bells could be heard throughout the whole orphanage. Mello's ears perked up at the sound. "Hey Alisa! Have you found the book yet?" He yawned and stretched his tired limbs. "It's already 7 in the morning!" Alisa angrily sighed. "I **SWEAR** I saw it here yesterday!" Her eyes darted back and forth between the neatly stacked bookcases, until something grabbed her attention. "**OH!**! FOUND IT!" She pulled out a small book from one of the bottom bookshelves.

"Oh?" Mello tilted his head at the sight of the book. It was enveloped in black leather and the title was nowhere to be found. Mello smiled. He'd read the book many times before and its strange looks were now quite familiar to him. "Oh…so _that's_ what you meant by 'play a little game'…" Alisa nodded and opened the book. "Bloody Mary is a game that I've **ALWAYS** wanted to play!" She flipped through its pages. "But you're too scared to play it alone." Alisa laughed and closed the book. She laid the small book down on a stool beside her.

"_BUT_ now I've got friends! And I can play it with them!" Mello pointed at himself. "You mean me and Matt." Alisa nodded and put on a smirk. "Unless, you guys are too chicken to play…" Mello laughed. "Says the girl who hasn't even played the game _ONCE_." Alisa held out her hand for Mello to shake. "Ha ha ha! I like your attitude, Mello! Now what do ya say?" Mello took her hand in his and shook it. "I'm DEFINITELY playing."

"Oh? And just _what_ are you two going to play?" Mello and Alisa turned to see a young boy. His short, bed-head hair was dusky blonde with tints hazel here and there and his eyes were a shade of golden amber. He was wearing a long-sleeved, collared shirt that was the color of olive green and a pair of deep brown pants underneath. Alisa took one step towards the boy. "Um…who are you?" The boy laughed and approached Alisa. "My name," He grasped her right hand and planted a kiss on it. "is Vincent."

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 END**


	9. Killer?

I CANNOT repeat how sorry I am for releasing a chapter **THIS LATE**. BUT to make it up to all of my readers, I'LL ACCEPT ANY DEATH NOTE SHORT STORY REQUEST YOU GIVE ME FOR A WHOLE WEEK. ;U; But...please refrain from the yaoi~~

Also, I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed so far~ THANK YOU! :D And I'd like to thank Syckntwysted for making me write~ Thanks, man. I owe you BIG TIME.

This concludes my short apology! Enjoy the short chapter! ;U; En...joy...

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE**

* * *

The soft tapping of a pen could be heard echoing in the midst of the white, empty place.

_Tap tap tap_

A large computer screen was placed at the very end of the room...where a tall figure was sitting. He was bent over in his normal, strange-looking position, tapping the small notepad in front of him. The blue ink of the pen decorated the blank, white space of the notepad. His empty, slate-like eyes stared at the blue dots on the white sheet.

"Standing out is not the case." He fiercely stabbed the middle of the ink filled paper. "Hiding is." He removed the pen from the paper and set it down beside the notepad.

Brimming with blue, a sea of white. Dots, flowing from here to there. What was once so pure, devoured by scars. That is who the killer is. "Ah…so it was them all along..." He smiled and slowly stood up, notepad and pen in hand. "But. Before revealing who they are," He turned away from the large computer screen and strolled towards the front of the room. "I must try out a little experiment." He turned the handle of the smooth, white door and stepped outside.

_Tick-tock tick-tock_

Alisa softly placed her head against the warm curtains of her room window. She was sitting up in her bed, thinking about what had happened to Mello and her earlier that day. She didn't like to doze off, nor did she dislike it. But Mello had acted extremely aggressive towards that Vincent boy, and Alisa was just dozing off to find the reason on why he would be so frustrated by his presence.

"Maybe they were friends before…" Alisa tapped her forehead. "A fight must have brought them apart…" Alisa cupped her hands in front of her mouth and blew warm air into them. She was cold, and she was fully aware that her blanket was right below her. But she was just too lazy to reach down and pull the covers over herself. She quietly sighed and closed her eyes.

_Mello roughly shoved Vincent away from me "Alisa. Go back to your room." Vincent laughed and brushed himself off. I stared at Mello. He looked so angry, and irritated. "Now." I nodded and hastily made my way out of the library, leaving Mello and Vincent behind. Even though I really wanted to know why Mello was acting so hateful towards Vincent, I couldn't let my curiosity get the better of me. And not following Mello's orders, would probably lead him to take out his rage on me. And that is NOT what I want._

_ I stepped into my warm, empty room and turned on the air-con above the large door. I let out a small sigh and jumped onto my unmade bed. Though some people may have cringed at the messiness of my bed, I didn't it mind at all. In fact, I liked messy things. They made me feel more comfortable. I closed the curtains of the big window next to my bed and laid my head down on the soft, fluffy pillow. The cold breeze of the air-con washed over me, making me feel all spiky. I giggled. 'Spiky...what a WEIRD word…But then again, weird words aren't uncommon for me to use…'_

Alisa played around with her numb fingers. "Why are you so spiky, fingers?" She laughed. "I mean _numbu._" Alisa tilted her head at the sound of the word. "_Numbu_. Is that the word?" She hummed the word out. "N-u-m-b-u. Why does it still sound weird?"

Her ears perked up at the sound of laughter. "Alisa, it's not _numbu_." She turned her body towards the door, where a tall boy was standing. Alisa's eyes widened with joy. "TERRY!" She jumped off her messy, ivory-colored bed and ran to the boy standing at her doorway. "I missed you _SO MUCH_!" Alisa buried her head in Terry's chest.

"I missed you just as much as you missed me." Terry wrapped his slender arms around the little girl. It had only been a day after Alisa left the premises of the castle, but for Terry it felt like an eternity.

He and Alisa had been inseparable when they were children. Never a day where they didn't talk to each other at least thrice. Back then everything was so…perfect. Too perfect, in fact. And perfect doesn't fare well when faced with reality…

Alisa pulled away from Terry just as he was about to let go. A huge smile was plastered on her face. A smile Terry had been longing to see. "Now that you're here, Terry!" Alisa took Terry's hand and pulled him towards the door. "Let's go have some fun! Just like the good old days!" He followed her light footsteps as she made her way down the dark-wooden stairs.

"Yeah…" Terry smiled. "Just like the good old days…"

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 END**


	10. WHERE is she? And with WHO?

**WOW!** This time I _ACTUALLY_ released a chapter _EARLY!_ :DD Well it counts as early for me...but ANYWAY. This chapter's a LOT less tense than the other nine chapters, probably because I've learned how to become less serious about things! **YAY!** •O• AND I GOT **GLASSES!** They have a golden holding up the glasses thingy ma-bobby and a jet black front rim! ^O^ **LOOKS** AND _SOUNDS_ AWESOME!

OH! AND BEFORE I FORGET! There are only **3 DAYS LEFT **until the 'REQUEST ANYTHING AND I'LL WRITE IT' thingy ma-bobby ENDS! So RUSHY RUSH RUSH RUSHITY! •O• NOW ENOUGH OF MY OPTIMISM! ENOJOY THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~~! PLUS! **THANKS TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR, THOSE WHO'VE FOLLOWED ME AND THOSE WHO'VE FAVORITED THIS STORY! THANK YOU! ^U^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE**

* * *

A grumpy Mello marched up the wooden staircases that lead to his, and Alisa's, rooms. "Stupid old fart. Telling me what I can and **CAN'T** DO." He angrily grumbled. "How the hell should _I _have known punching people was _'against the RULES' _or WHATEVER Roger calls it."

Mello came to a halt when he reached the end of the stairs. "I _SWEAR_. **ONE **DAY I'm gonna get out of this **INFERNAL DUMP** and show the **WORLD** just what MELLO can do." He entered his room triumphantly, almost forgetting what he was supposed to do. "OH RIGHT. I was supposed to ask Alisa if she wanted to play outside." Mello exited his room and knocked on Alisa's door. "Hey Alisa! Open up, will ya?!" No answer. "Hey!" Once again, silence.

"She must be with Matt." Mello turned toward the staircases and took a long, deep breath. "…**HEY MATT! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS UP HERE!**"

_…5 seconds later…_

**"GODDAMIT MELLO! I CAN'T BOTHER WALKING ****_ALL_**** THE WAY UPSTAIRS JUST FOR YOU TO TELL ME WHAT ****_SHITTY PROBLEMS_**** YOU HAVE, ALRIGHT?! SO PISS OFF!"**

Mello sighed. "Guess Alisa's not with cranky Mac-ass-face." He took another deep breath in and yelled out much louder than he had the last time. **"ALRIGHT, DICK-WAD! NO NEED TO BE SUCH A PUSSY! EVERYONE ALREADY KNOWS YOU'RE WATCHING ****_PORN _****IN YOUR ROOM!" **

**_…GRAAAAGHHHH! MELLO, YOU FUCKING CUNT!_**

"Heheh. Another point for me."

* * *

An ember colored meadow sat behind the large building of the Wammy House. The sweet smell of wildflowers and daffodils enveloped the beautiful meadow, while the rays of sun decorated it's every strand of grass. "Alisa, are you _SURE_ we're allowed out here?"

Terry, the beloved friend and 'baby-sitter' of Alisa, gazed at the large field in front of him. "Yes! OF _COURSE_ I'm _SURE_!" Alisa nodded her head in confidence…even though she had no idea herself if they were allowed back there or not.

Terry unwillingly sighed. "Alright...whatever you say. But seriously, Lissy. Are we REALLY allowed-"

**"WHAT DO YOU TWO WHIPPER-SNAPPERS THINK YOUR'E DOING BACK THERE?!"**

Terry and Alisa turned to the old man that was yelling and pointing his wooden cane at them. "Oh…crud…" Alisa nervously whispered.

"Lissy…plan?" Terry glanced at Alisa who seemed to be busy thinking up a plan. And it wasn't long before she came up with one. To be exact, it just took the little girl 3 seconds. "Terry!" She murmured. "When the old, half-bald guy speaks again, RUN!" She gave her buddy a determined face and two thumbs-up.

**"WELL?! ARE YOU GOING TO JUST STAND THERE?! OR ARE YOU GOING TO-" **

**"RUN LIKE THE WIND!"**

Terry lifted Alisa by the knees and ran as fast as a 13-year-old boy could ever run! **"HEY!"**

* * *

"Hey kid." Mello pulled a small kid away from his friends. "You seen Alisa anywhere?" The kid shook his head and shrugged.

"Sorry Mello." He shoved his tiny hands into his jacket pockets. "But if you ain't payin' I ain't tellin'." Mello's eyebrow slightly twitched as he pulled out a small piece of chocolate from inside his pocket. "This what you want?"

The kid shot Mello a disgusted face violently shook his head. "DUDE. WHAT THE **CRAP**? That's unsanitary and **GROSS**." Mello silently snickered. _'Oh please. You think I'd ACTUALLY EAT that? I was just saving it for kids like you, buddy.'_

"Alright Mello. Since that's the best you got right now, I'll give you the info you want for free. But you OWE me." The kid stared at Mello until Mello finally gave in and agreed.

"Fine. Now tell me already." Mello shoved the half melted piece of chocolate back into his pocket as the kid winced in disgust.

"She's in the garden at the back. With her friend or somethin'." Mello licked the melted chocolate off his fingers.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy. Black hair, blue eyes. Light peach skin. Same age as you, but an inch taller. Wearing a white collared shirt with dark blue pants. Has a black leather watch on him too. Real simple. Real normal lookin'."

"Wow." Mello gave the kid a light nudge. "You're even better than Matt. Thanks kid." The kid shrugged and smiled.

"Eh. I try."

* * *

"WOO HOO!" Alisa waved her arms around in the air. "THAT WAS FUN! WASN'T IT, TERRY?!" Terry laughed and let go of Alisa. "DAMN STRAIGHT IT WAS!" The two companions laughed in unison.

It wasn't long before Terry and Alisa reached the Wammy House's front gates. And because they were too busy talking to each other, neither one noticed the surprise that was waiting for them there…

"Alisa?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 END**


	11. Misunderstandings

ANOTHER EARLY CHAPTER! :DD _AND_ IT'S **LONG**! I THINK! Haahha! Well I don't have much to say, other than this chapter was REALLY FUN to write~ ^O^ and DAYUMM 8th grade has a LOOT of homework! ._. Plus, the request week is over so I'm not doing anymore storeh requests •^• and I really liked writing different kinds of storehs too...but, I guess I'll just have to wait till NEXT MONTH, where I'll hold ANOTHER story request week~! •O•

WAH! I'm stalling **WAY** too much! O HAVE FUN READING! AND GIMME A CALL IF YOU'VE GOTS SUGGIES **( THAT'S RIGHT! SUGGESTIONS ARE CALLED SUGGIES. DEAL WITH IT :O )** XD **ENOJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE**

* * *

A very familiar voice broke the two's chain of conversation. "I've come to tell you something important. Do you have a minute?" Standing at the entrance of Wammy House's gates was a tall, baggy eyed teenager wearing a long, brown overcoat and a black leather hat.

"Um…" Alisa carefully examined the teen from head to toe. Terry did the same. "OH!" The little girl's eyes perked up as she recalled the slouched back and baggy eyes. She quick-walked to the entrance and hugged the guy in the coat. "L! You're here!" Alisa whispered.

"It sure did take you long to recognize me." L patted Alisa on the head, while she just giggled.

"Cut me some slack! I'm only 11!" Alisa softly punched L in the stomach. "Plus! Your disguise made you look like an old pedophile!" L sadly sighed and turned away from the small girl.

"Is this how you'll always see me, Alisa?" He made a dramatic pose and pretended to cry. "As a filthy **_PEDOPHILE_**?!"

After breaking into a laughing fit that lasted for 3 minutes, Alisa shot L a serious face and nodded. "Yes. Forever and ever." L turned to Alisa and messed up her deep, cocoa-coloured hair.

"Thank you Alisa. That makes me feel _extremely confident_ about my looks." He hunched his back an inch lower and put on a smile that showed his shiny, white teeth. "_EXTREMELY CONFIDENT_."

* * *

Mello strolled into the garden behind the Wammy House. "Alisa? Where are you?" He was about to step into a patch of beautiful dandelions when he heard a loud, familiar and irritating voice.

"**MELLO! GET OUT OF THE GARDEN AT ONCE! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT PERMITTED TO BE IN THERE!"**

Mello groaned in frustration and turned to face the old man standing on the platform, at the end of the garden. "Look. Roger. I'm **TRYING** to find a friend. So if you could just **LEAVE** and **NOT** COME BACK, that would be **GREAT**."

Roger brushed off Mello's painful words with an impatient sigh. "If you're talking about the small, little rascal and her friend, they're in the front yard."

Mello scratched his head and scowled. "I'm always a minute late." He walked away from Roger and the field of flowers, his level of curiosity rising as suspicions and wild thoughts ran through his head. '_Friend or boyfriend? How does he feel about Alisa? Is he gay? Maybe he's bi? That's sick. I am SO gonna beat the crap outta him if he's got a thing for her…and if he's bi."_

* * *

"I thought you had something to tell me, L?" Alisa tugged onto L's coat sleeve with enthusiasm.

"Oh, right. I'd almost forgotten." L crouched down to Alisa's stature, and just as he was about to whisper into her ear, Mello came running to Alisa's '_rescue_'.

**"YOU SICK PEDOPHILE! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ALISA!" **

Terry turned his attention to the boy shielding his beloved companion. _'Who the SHIT is HE?'_

"For your information, little _girl_, I am **NOT** a **PEDOPHILE. **" L flicked Mello straight in the head and continued his statement. "I am a respected **OFFICIAL** whose come _ALL_ the way out here, **JUST** to speak with ALISA."

Mello growled at the baggy-eyed teenager. **"I'm NOT a FUCKING GIRL. ASS-WIPE." **

"Well you SURE DO _LOOK_ like one." L shot Mello a challenging pout and stuck out his tongue. "Little **_GIRL_**."

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT." Mello grabbed L's coat scruff and raised his fist in the air. "**NOBODY** CALLS **ME** A LITTLE **FUCKING** _GIRL_."

"MELLO. CALM YO FISTIES." Alisa pulled Mello's fist away from L's face. "I know it's **HARD** having to deal with being called a **GIRL**, but that don't mean you can go 'round punching my buddies!"

L snickered hollowly. "Burton, stop laughing! This is **YOUR** fault too!" Alisa punched L in the cheek.

"I was just telling the _TRUTH_~" L, whose identity was now Burton, rubbed his right cheek and shrugged jokingly.

"Grrr…" Mello gritted his teeth at the tall Burton.

"BURTON. If you mock Mello again, I'll leave you outside and make you **WATCH** as we eat YUMMY STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKES." Alisa put her hands on her hips and pouted at the now silent L.

"…Yes ma'am." L glanced at Mello, who was smiling in triumph.

"GOOD." Alisa took L's hand and dragged him towards the House. "Now let's go inside to discuss some important business!"

Mello, too busy basking in his small victory, watched blankly as Alisa and Burton entered the Wammy House. "OH CRAP!" He awoke from his short, unconscious state only to face an empty front yard. "I forgot to ask her…"

"Forgot to as her _what?_"

Mello's ears perked up at the sound of another boy. He turned around and stared at the boy just inches away from him. "...You Alisa's friend?"

The boy nodded and shot Mello a sharp glare. "Yeah. And who're you?"

"Mello. Her other friend." Mello returned the glare, gladly.

"Terry. Glad to be of… acquaintance." Terry loosened his ferocity and walked up to Mello.

"Stay the fuck where you are, _TERRY_." Mello cracked his knuckles and sneered. "I ain't believing that little "I'm just coming over to shake your hand' act."

"You're Lissy's friend." Terry stopped in his tracks. "If I hurt one of her friends, I'd be hurting her." He shoved his hands into his pockets and scoffed. "And as much as I **WANT** to uppercut you in the nose, I can't. But, if you hurt Alisa. In any way **AT ALL**… I will make sure you NEVER see the light of day again. Okay _MELLO_?"

Mello tilted his head to the right, his sneer still vivid on his face. "_Oh_…_I'm pissin' my __**PANTS**__ over here_."

Terry bit down on his lip. "You **REALLY** wanna fight, don't cha?"

"It'd prove me wrong for thinking of you as a **PUSSY**." Mello stepped forward, the smirk on his face growing wider and wider.

"Alright." Terry smiled wickedly and cocked his head at the direction of the garden. "Let's go, FUCK-FACE."

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 END**


	12. The Past Of A Once Unbroken Family

OKAY. OKAY. OKAY...SO. **STUUUUUUFF.** *GETS HIT ON THE HEAD* AHAHAH! ;フ; I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS** SHORT** AND ALL...BUT SIZE DOESN'T MATTER! WHAT MATTERS IS...**QUALITY**. AND I CAN GUARAN-DAMN-TEE YOU THAT THIS CHAPPEH'S GOT QUALITY!

BY THE WAY, DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT VOCALOID IS? :DD IF YOU DO, YOU MIGHT WANNA LISTEN TO EITHER **'Last Night, Good Night'** by Miku Hatsune •U• **'Glow'** also by Miku Hatsune OR **'Once Upon A Me'** ALSO by Miku-chan, WHILE READING THIS ^O^! BUT IF YOU **DON'T** KNOW WHAT VOCALOID IS...**SEARCH IT UP ON GOOGLE. RIGHT. NOW.** Ò0Ó

WELLP. THAT'S ALL I GOTS TO SAY. (OTHER THAN I'VE FINALLY CHOSEN THE KILLER FOR THIS LO~~~ONG STOREH XD) ENJOY THE SHORT BEBE CHAPTER!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE **

* * *

"Alright, L! Let's get down to business!" Alisa dragged the tall teenager to a small table in the Wammy House kitchen. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" Her expression immediately changed from cheery and fun loving, to serious and mature.

"I've found out something you may want to hear." L sat down across the little girl, a small frown replacing the happy smile on his pale face.

Alisa's eyes widened. "…You…" She hesitated for a second, before finally gathering enough courage to ask. " You found…the killer…?" L slowly nodded.

Alisa stared into L's eyes, sadness painting her beautiful face. "Alisa? Do you want me to tell you who the killer is?" L gave the 11-year-old a sympathetic smile, as he placed his large hand on her tiny one.

The little girl returned the smile and wiped away a few tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. "I don't know…" She sniffed, the smile on her face still shining through her warm tears. "I don't know…if I should be told who the killer is…because I'm not sure I'd be able to hold back my tears…or my regrets…" Alisa squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop her overflowing tears. "Papa always told me to be strong…and to never look back at any mistakes I've done…but I can't do that! I can't just move on from the past like Papa can! I can't…because he never taught me how…because he went away before he could teach me how…because…because they killed him!"

L patiently comforted the small girl from across the table. He didn't utter a single word while doing so, because if he did…it'd only make Alisa feel more miserable. _'Alisa's been locking away all these words…just for her father. Just to show him that she can actually move on and cope with things like he can.' _The smile on L's face disappeared. _'Why do you do this to yourself, Alisa?' _

He squeezed Alisa's small hand, letting her know that he was there for her. _'A kind-hearted person like you doesn't deserve to take on such a heavy burden…' _

* * *

_"Mama…where's Papa?" A young Alisa ran to her mother, as she brought a glass of lemonade over. _

_Mama sighed. "Papa won't be coming home today, Alisa…" _

_"…Is it because he has to collect money again?" Alisa took the lemonade out of her mother's hands and gulped half of it down. _

_"I'm afraid so, honey." Mama sat down on the picnic mat beside her little girl. _

_"Mama?" Alisa handed her mother an empty lemonade glass. Ice still glistening vividly in the tall cup. "I don't want Papa to take money from innocent people anymore…"_

_Alisa's mother stared at the 7-year-old in disbelief. "Alisa…your father does not take money from innocents…" She was trying her best to cover up for Alisa's father, but Alisa knew better. She'd heard almost every single conversation her father had gone through with innocents of every age. She'd heard the yelling, the cursing, the threats…everything…_

_The enigma her father had molded for her was slowly tearing apart little by little…and in the end...all that would be left, is an empty shell...full of excuses and lies...Excuses and lies that would someday comeback and haunt their precious little girl... "Mama. Please don't lie to me…" Alisa stared at the beautiful sunset as it's rays shone lightly on her light peach face. "I know what Papa does to get me all that nice stuff." Mama blinked at her daughter's statement. "He yells and swears and threatens people just so he can buy me another toy, or another pretty dress, or another dress-up table. But I don't want any of that." Alisa stopped staring at the sunset and closed her eyes, a tiny smile appearing on her youthful little face as a picture of her mother, father and herself flashed through her mind._

_"I just want Papa to love us like he used to…" _

* * *

Alisa reopened her radiant, hazel eyes as the short memory faded away. A strong determination sparked the minute she recalled those very words. '_If I knew who the killer was…I could help…'_ Shimmering tears decorating the very fabric of her youthful face. '_I could avenge Papa and Mama…'_

"L."

_'I could...finally...look at Papa and Mama's pictures...without feeling guilty...' _She wiped her last batch of tears away and looked straight into the detective's eyes. "I want you to tell me who killed my parents."

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 END**


End file.
